


aku cinta kamu

by sanumarox123



Series: family life [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 4 + 1, Fluff, M/M, aku cinta kamu, just plain fluff, this is just super cute, with a tiny angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumarox123/pseuds/sanumarox123
Summary: little snapshots of a life that alec and magnus have made together.





	aku cinta kamu

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic after a very long ass day spent traveling, so bear with me. 
> 
> it’s 11:16pm. let’s see if i finish this in two hours.
> 
> (also any errors are my own. i'm tired and this is unbetaed and it's just been a really long day.)

(i)

The first time Magnus Bane makes eye contact with Alec Lightwood, everything changes. One could say that the entire world shifted out of place, but really, all that happened was that finally, everything  _ fell _ into place.

Hazel meets dark brown, and Magnus Bane knows that he has found the person who he could open his heart up to after nearly a hundred years. 

Even though the younger boy is obviously in the closet, something sparks between the two of them and as Magnus watches the Shadowhunter struggle for words, he knows that he cannot let this one go. It may end badly, Magnus is aware of that, but he has a feeling that this boy could give him everything he has ever wanted, if not more.

\---

(ii)

It is not everyday that Magnus finds his love crying in the bathroom. Alec, although he has loosened up a bit since the two of them have started dating, is still stoic most of the time. He smiles and laughs, and willingly cuddles up with Magnus on the couch. His eyes twinkle with mirth as he teases Magnus, smiling one of those smiles that are reserved only for his boyfriend. But deep down, the Shadowhunter teaching of remaining unemotional is still there, fighting to come back at a moment’s notice. However, Magnus has never seen Alec cry as hard as he is at this moment. 

The warlock settles down next to the Shadowhunter, wrapping an arm around the light eyed boy and leaning a head on his shoulder. Somehow, he knows that he just has to remain quiet and let Alec get the tears out, which he does. Magnus sits next to his boyfriend, occasionally kissing his cheek and wiping away the tears, waiting for the tears to subside and the shaking to cease. As the younger man starts to calm down, his breaths starting to come at a much less erratic pace, Magnus feels him sink into his body, and lets Alec lay his head in his lap. He runs his fingers through the black hair, trying to brush through the tangles as the younger man settles down. 

“Max is really dead.” Alec gasps out, his breathing still shaky. Magnus knows that he cannot say anything to console him, so he just continues to soothingly run his fingers through his boyfriend’s curls. 

After a while, Alec calms down all the way, and turns so that he can look up at Magnus. Magnus feels his heart skip at those eyes that stare up at him, and leans down to press a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “You know he would have just yelled at you for crying and then at both of us for being ‘icky’ right now, right?” he says, and hopes that his joke would do its job.

It does. Alec chokes out a laugh, and arches up to catch Magnus’ lips with his own. Alec starts chuckling after a minute of kissing, having to break away so he can laugh properly. He turns to nose at Magnus’ stomach through his clothes, and takes a deep breath. Magnus knows that Alec is familiarizing himself with the smell of him to center himself so he can stop crying, and pulls Alec closer. His heart swells at that, and Magnus stops pretending like he isn’t totally and irrevocably in love with the Shadowhunter that is in his arms. There is nothing quite like the feeling of making Alec laugh, but making him laugh through his tears is another feeling that Magnus never knew could even exist. 

\---

(iii)

“Do you ever think of the future?” Alec asks Magnus, weaving his fingers through the others’. 

Magnus looks up from where his head is laying in his boyfriend’s lap. “Yes I do, but I also try not to focus on things like that. Why?”

Alec shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant, but Magnus knows him better than that by now. “No, what is it, darling?”

Alec blushes slightly, and shakes his head. Magnus sits up, intrigued. He settles himself in Alec’s lap, leaning in until he is only a breath away from the others’ lips. Magnus knows that Alec  _ hates  _ (read: loves) when he does this; he knows Alec hates (re: loves) when the warlock teases him with kisses. That is the reason he stays like that, just out of reach, until Alec can no longer bear the tantalizing distance that separates the two of them. 

“Fine.” Alec concedes. Magnus leans back, ignoring the disappointed look in his boyfriend’s eyes. “I just…” He blushes even more this time, and Magnus is delighted at just how red his boyfriend can become. 

Finally Alec sighs, and mumbles, “Am I in it?” 

Magnus lets out a laugh, but stops when he sees the hurt look in Alec’s eyes. 

(Alec’s eyes are the most expressive feature on him.)

“Honey, you  _ are _ it.” Magnus says, and then leans down and captures his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss. Between kisses, Alec fumbles in his pocket and produces a ring, getting off the couch and onto one knee. 

(Magnus feels his eyes water, and his heart starts beating frantically when he realizes where this is going. Yes, he is slow. But who can blame him when you have a gorgeous Shadowhunter going from being insecure, to kissing you, to suddenly proposing to him?)

(Alec is barely able to get the words out before Magnus is kissing him once again, repeating the words “yes yes yes” against his fiancé’s lips until they fall over, laughing, tangled together. Both of them are blissfully happy and in love.)

\---

(iv)

Magnus Bane loves Alec Lightwood. He loves every single part of the Shadowhunter, from his ugly sweaters to the smile that is only Magnus’ to see. Magnus learned early on that this love would not be like anything else he had ever experienced. With others, he always had the feeling of having butterflies when he saw the other person, or a silly, giddy, sensation when he thought of them. 

With Alec, it is nothing like that. Yes, he feels giddy when he sees the Shadowhunter. Yes, he still gets butterflies when those hazel eyes stare down at him. However, the love he feels for the other boy is first and foremost calm. With Alec, he is able to relax and take a deep breath. 

Every time Magnus sees Alec in the kitchen cooking dinner for them, he expects his heart to drop or have some other similar feeling in his chest. All he feels, though, is serenity. He feels like he belongs in his life for the first time in over a hundred years, and Magnus basks in it. This time, he walks over to where his husband is stirring something in the pot (damn, it smells  _ delicious _ ) and wraps his arms around Alec. 

“Is this for me?” Magnus asks, teasing.

Alec turns around, smiling one of those bashful grins that Magnus loves so much. “I thought I could cook us dinner because I knew you had a long day.”

Magnus very nearly  _ purrs _ , because Alec is wearing a freaking  _ apron  _ but forgot to tie it in the back so it’s just hanging loosely from his neck. 

(Seriously. Where did this adorable man even come from?)

“I am a lucky man.” Magnus says, pressing a kiss to the back of Alec’s neck as he heads to set the table. “It wasn’t that bad of a day, it’s just Melody had a hard time taking care of something so I had to help her for longer than I thought. Her warlock magic has been acting up, but everything is taken care of. As soon as the paperwork comes through, she’ll be ours. Until then, I just wanted to spend some time with her.”

(As he sets the table and continues talking to Alec, Magnus feels something in his heart settle again, because this is good and calm and domestic. This is  _ normal _ . He is with the man he loves, who loves him back, and nothing is wrong in that moment.)

\---

(v)

(And when, several weeks later, a small blonde warlock comes bouncing in through their front door, jumping on the couch and yelling that she’s so happy to be home, Magnus knows that this is where he belongs, forever.)

**Author's Note:**

> update: it’s 12:46am. i finished it. within two hours. i have never been more proud of myself.


End file.
